fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Plays: Dodgeball!
is the third game in the Nintendo Plays: (series). Which is set to be released in Late 2010. Characters There will 20 characters on each team. # Mario # Luigi # Princess Peach # Princess Daisy # Princess Rosalina & Luma # Bowser # Dry Bowser # Bowser Jr. # Toad # Toadette # Toadsworth # Pianta # Noki # Goomba # Paragoomba # Hammer Bro. # Boo # King Boo # Petey Piranha # Blooper # Yoshi # Birdo # Baby Mario # Baby Luigi # Baby Peach # Baby Daisy # Baby Wario # Baby Waluigi # Baby Donkey Kong # Baby Bowser # Baby Yoshi # Paratroopa # Dry Bones # Magikoopa # Wiggler # Flutter # Shy Guy # Fly Guy # Monty Mole # Yoshi (species) # Wario # Waluigi # Mona # Jimmy T. # Kat # Ana # Ashley # Wario-Man # Red # Mike # 9-Volt # 19-Volt # Jimmy P. # Dr. Crygor # Dribble # Spitz # Captain Syrup # Shake King # Queen Merelda # Merfle # Donkey Kong # Diddy Kong # Dixie Kong # Funky Kong # Tiny Kong # Lanky Kong # Wrinkly Kong # Cranky Kong # King K. Rool # Kritter # Kip # Kass # Kopter # Kalypso # Kludge # Klump # Dread Kong # Ninja Kong # Sumo Kong # Karate Kong # Link # Young Link # Toon Link # Wolf Link # Princess Zelda # Toon Zelda # Sheik # Ganondorf # Toon Ganondorf # Tingle # Goron # Impa # Midna # Princess Ruto # Dodongo # Lizalfos # Vaati # Tetra # Darknut # Darbus # Male Pokemon Trainer # Female Pokemon Trainer # Pichu # Pikachu # Raichu # Jigglypuff # Lucario # Charizard # Squirtle # Ivysaur # Mewtwo # Hoppip # Mewtwo # Diglett # Staraptor # Wobbuffet # Golem # Chikorita # Mime Jr. # Manaphy # Rover # Pelly # Pete # Phyllis # Tortimer # Cornimer # Franklin # Pave # Jingle # Zipper T. Bunny # Tom Nook # K.K. Slider # Crazy Redd # Saharah # Wendell # Joan # Dr. Shrunk # Frillard # Serena # Katrina # Sonic the Hedgehog # Shadow the Hedgehog # Silver the Hedgehog # Knuckles the Echidna # Miles "Tails" Prower # Amy Rose # Cream the Rabbit & Cheese # Blaze the Cat # Dr. Eggman # Metal Sonic # E-123 Omega # Rouge the Bat # Vector the Crocodile # Espio the Chameleon # Charmy Bee # Jet the Hawk # Wave the Swallow # Storm the Albatross # Big the Cat # Flicky Arenas There will be 20 arenas. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # More to come! Referees There are five different referees. # Lakitu # Baby Rosalina # Candy Kong # Captain Olimar # Pit Dodge Balls * - The normal balls. * - The strong fiery balls. * - The fast ice balls. * - The slow giant balls. * - The small multiplying balls. * - The rarest and best balls. Category:Fan Games Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:Games By COKEMAN11 Category:Sports Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Games by Stelios7 Category:Fan-Games Category:Games Category:Fan Game Category:Yoshi Games Category:Yoshi Category:Wario Games Category:Wario Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Games Category:Pokémon Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Zelda Games Category:Link